They are Your Family
by Moonstarslight
Summary: There are problems left behind. And sometimes they come back and bite you. Others they come and drag you back. This time it is the later as the Misfits end up in trouble with the Bat and his rules for vigilantes in Gotham. Thus they go for the ex-partner of the man for help: Robin.
1. The Begining

There are too many stories in my head demanding to be written at the same time and to be put out into the world. This one is an Au which Robin is on the Teen Titans and there are little teams back in Gotham with some memorial characters we know from elsewhere. For now this will not be considered a crossover unless you all say it should be other wise.

One of the tropes I see often is the Batfamily being together or interacting before they are a family. This is my play on it.

Seeing I can't stop writing this little witch and his familiar, yes Klarion and Teekl are in this story, and hold a major role. If you do not like please leave.

Now... If I owned any of this it should be obvious this AU would have been published as a other Earth or something. But it isn't so there.

Now please enjoy!

* * *

 _ **They are Your Family**_

 _(Chapter 1)_

The Begining  


Black eyes glared out the dirty window. It was a cold night in Gotham and this person was not happy with the situation they were in. Glancing back at the shivering child by the door the black eyed person sighed.

Turning away from the window they walked over to the child. Blue eyes looked up and watched as they knelt before him.

"It will be okay Tim. They will not find us here." Black stained lips moved as the kneeling boy spoke.

Tim wrapped his arms around him in a tighter grip and looked away.

"How can you be sure Klarion? They just went off and killed them."

Klarion sighed before slowly reaching over and tilting the older's head towards him.

Meeting blue eyes he spoke.

"I will make it fine if I have to. Those people will not end up finding sunlight if I get my hands on them."

The older boy did not seem to want to believe his words.

"Besides, we got Spoiler running around helping us! We will be fine."

Tim nodded before laying his head on his knees.

The blue skinned boy sighed before looking at the door. Just were was Spoiler and Teekl? They should have been here sooner.

Concentrating he looked through his cat's eyes. The color purple flashed by before the front door to the apartment appeared. Breaking the bond Klarion stood and walked out from the back room.

Hearing the front door clink shut he walked forward until a purple clad girl came into view.

"Stephanie."

The blonde nodded as she removed her hood.

"They're dead."

Black eyes hardened.

"By who?"

Blue eyes were hard as well.

"The Hood."

Black lips pulled into a thin line.

"Does the Bat know?"

The girl shook her head.

Nodding the boy glanced back at the back-room's door.

"You should tell Tim. I think our Red Robin is going to need as much sugar coating as a grapefruit."

Stephanie nodded before walking towards the door.

Teekl jumped from the girl's shoulders and into Klarion's arms.

Petting his cat the blue skinned boy walked into the mediocre kitchen they had. Taking out the bread and peanut butter he retrieved the place's last clean butter knife and started making sandwiches. Taking his finished product to the back-room he sighed.

The Hood was a gang of local thief-brats who were one up on regular street children. On rare occasions they would seek revenge on people who did them wrong. There should have been no reason for them to kill the murderer of Tim's family.

Stepping into the room his black eyes landed on a pitiful sight. Tim was shaking while being gently rocked by Stephanie.

Closing the door behind him he handed two of the sandwiches to the only female.

Nodding the blonde toke them.

"Now what?"

Black eyes hardened.

"We find out why the Hood messed with this and find a way to keep Timmy out of the social services."

The blonde's blue eyes hardened and she nodded.

Klarion passed some of his sandwich to Teekl as he thought on what to say next.

"The Bat will not be happy with what happened tonight. Even if we had nothing to do with it."

Tim broke out a sob and curled into Stephanie a bit more. It seemed that the boy was finally reaching the point of tears.

Blue eyes met black.

"Get Robin, Klarion. I don't care if you have to break our rules to do so, _get him here_!" The girl hissed.

Klarion nodded.

"Was planning on it. And Steph? When do I play by the rules?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Just get him. I'll see what I can do to make him calm down."

The blue skinned boy smiled before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Time to leave town to find a bird.

* * *

I will be giving everyone's ages later. Maybe next chapter. But for now recall that most of this little group is known as are mainly children ages 10-15. And no this is not all of them. We will meeting the leader next chapter and some of the others later.


	2. Waiting

Nope! No ages yet.

But I will say this I wish the other stories would be writing at the moment. They are in the wings and are being _very_ slow at giving me the juicy info so I can share. But I will bend to the will of the stories and give you what I got.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 2)_

Waiting

It was a sunny day in Jump City. And thus gaining Klarion's irritation aimed at it for the moment.

The ex-partner of Batman made a team. Nothing new there.

Said team were on a outing for pizza. Annoying but not unbelievable. Even if they were all in costume.

Idiots. Do you want trouble?

No what was gaining Klarion's complete ire was the fact that _Robin,_ who was trained by the most paranoid man in the world, did not have a magic proof security system! Really it was too easy for him to turn off the system and enter their tower.

And on that thought, a _tower._ A _freaken_ tower. How could they sleep? They were a target on a little island after all.

Shaking his head, the blue skinned boy played with his communicator for a moment turning it to the right channel waited.

* _ **Crackle* "Hello?"**_

Klarion smiled before replying.

"Hey Batgirl."

" _ **Witch Boy? Why are you calling? Has it anything to do with the murder last night?"**_

The witch winced. Trust the police chief's daughter to know what happened.

"Yeah. First can you see if you can keep Red out of it? And second you do know that Spoiler is taking care of him at the moment right?"

 _ **"Yeah I know. I'll see what I can pull for him. But tell me Witchy where are you? Spoiler is not talking."**_

Personally Klarion could not blame Steph. Barbara was scary, and seeing that they acted without her in the know it would not end well. Normally if it was something to be done in Gotham they were fine. But it was when they left the city to do something without her knowing, her scolding and protective big sister traits would come out.

"I'm in Jump."

It did not take long for him to get the response that was to be expected from these words.

 _ **"You are**_ _ **where?!**_ _ **Witch Boy you better not be trying to bring him home!"**_

"And why not? We need him. Red Robin is going under hard times and the Bat will be trying to pull the plug on us even more than usual. He is the only one who can help. Never mind the fact Red looks up to the guy like he is a big brother. And at the moment Red _needs_ a big brother to come home. End of story."

He looked up at the door. Nope still no one there. Really just where were these Titans?

 _ **"I don't care! You should not be the one trying to bring him home! Klarion I do not care if you can turn him into a toad and carry him all the way back to Gotham. You are not the person trying this!"**_

There was a moment were she was taking some calming breaths. Would his sister back in his home world react like Batgirl to this situation? He could not help but wonder. His relationship with his sister was strange to say the least.

 _ **"By the way, how did you get all the way over there?"**_

He giggled at that. Silly Batgirl! She should know the answer!

"You really want to know~?"

There was a sigh on her end of the line.

 _ **"Yes Witch Boy I do."**_

"Okay I'll tell you! Magic! A simple portal and here I am!"

There was the sound of flesh meeting flesh and soft muttering.

 _ **"Should have known. Alright do what you must to get him here. Just don't get yourself hurt. And Witch boy..."**_

"Hm?"

 _ **"Remember, No Names on the Field."**_

Klarion smiled.

"Got it!"

With that he turned off his communicator and waited.

Glancing out the widow from his place from the counter top of the island-table he frowned. It was nearing sunset. The Titans should be back by now from a normal outing. Which meant they were fighting or looking for clues and could be a bit longer.

Sighing he crossed his legs. He hated waiting.

Teekl was fast asleep next to him, and he left his spell book with Stephanie. Shrugging he pulled up some of his magic and started practicing molding it into different shapes.

* * *

It was going to be longer but it wanted to stop. Or I wanted to stop. Really does it matter? I have to place up _A Witch and a Lord_ chapter 14, before I see if any of my other stories want to write.


End file.
